Dimensions in Danger
by JJHarleyK
Summary: This Story is basically Dimensions in Danger, with a twist. Keep reading, until the end. I'll keep posting Chapters.
1. Legendary Rangers

**Tommy**: Just got back from the dojo. Yep, I'll take JJ to school. See you tonight. JJ, I thought I told you not to leave your bike here!

**JJ**: Sorry, Dad!

**Tommy**: It's okay, kiddo.

**Voice**: Hello, Tommy Oliver.

**Brody**: Look out, bro, you don't stand a chance this time.

**Preston**: (Laughs)

**Brody**: Hey!

**Mick**: Sorry, guys. To the base... now.

**Brody**: Mick, tell us what's going on.

**Mick**: An emergency message came through. Saying we're about to have visitors.

**Calvin**: Emergency?

**Hayley**: It's them!

**Sarah**: They're back.

**Brody**: It's about time you tell us who you are?

**Time Force Red**: Yes.

**Calvin**: Whoa!

**Brody**: You're Wes Collins, Time Force Red!

(Time Force Red transform back into Wes)

**Wes**: That's right.

**Preston**: Whoa, another Ranger! (Ranger Operator Series Silver transform back into Gemma)

**Gemma**: I'm Gemma, RPM Ranger Operator Series Silver.

**Dino Charge Blue Ranger**: Yes, now me.

(Dino Charge Blue Ranger transform back into Koda)

**Koda**: My name Koda, Dino Charge Blue.

**Sarah**: Cool!

**Levi**: Mick told us that there were other Ranger teams. But we've never heard of an RPM or Dino Charge.

**Wes**: Well, there are a few different dimensions, and Rangers exist in all of them.

**Hayley**: Different dimensions, cool!

**Gemma**: I'm from the world of the RPM Rangers. We live on an Earth ruined by an evil computer virus.

**Koda**: I am caveman from Dino Charge world where dinosaurs not extinct.

**Hayley**: Wow, I'd love to go to that world.

**Wes**: The Time Force Rangers created these transported devices, so we can travel between Ranger Worlds.

**Gemma**: Jumping between dimensions destabilizes the Morphing Grid.

**Koda**: That why we only use device in big emergency.

**Wes**: Like right now. Recently, a number of Rangers began disappearing from different dimensions. We're trying to find out what happened to them.

**Gemma**: Have you seen anything suspicious? Anything at all?

**Brody**: No, nothing. But we want to help, whatever you need.

**Wes**: What we need first is to get Tommy Oliver to help us.

**Mick**: Tommy Oliver. I've heard of him.

**Brody**: Yeah, we all have.

**Gemma**: He isn't answering his communicator. We don't know if hr's been captured too.

**Hayley**: Then, we need to find out.

**Wes**: I know where exactly to find him. It's time for a road trip to Reefside.

**Brody**: Then let's do it.

(At Reefside)

**Brody**: This is it, huh?

**Wes:** Yep, that's Tommy's home.

**Hayley**: What's what?

**Brody**: Let's go find out.

**Koda**: Look, monsters.

**Lord Dravon**: Put it right there.

**Robo Tommy**: Lord Dravon.

**Koda**: Tommy worked with Lord Dravon?

**Levi**: Who's Dravon?

**Wes**: He's the evil ruler of a dimension called the Antiverse. Looks like he's behind all this.

**Odius**: Hello, Lord Dravon!

**Calvin**: It's Odius!

**Odius**: I trust that my robot technology is working?

**Lord Dravon**: Perfectly. This unit has already captured seven Rangers. Show her.

**Gemma**: It's not Tommy, it's a robot!

**Wes**: Of course! Every Ranger would trust Tommy Oliver. That robot capture them easily.

**Odius**: Remember our deal. Once your army has taken over, this world is mine! **Lord Dravon**: Yes, but first, you must make my arrows powerful enough to tear down the barriers between all dimensions.

**Odius**: (Chants in Foreign Language) Firing these three Mega-Arrows will destroy the dimensional barriers forever! After shooting the first arrow, you must wait for the sky turn red before firing the next one. Understood?

**Lord Dravon**: Yes, and when the barriers fall, we'll rule all the Ranger worlds!

**Odius**: Don't disappoint me, Dravon. The Power Rangers must be defeated!

**Lord Dravon**: Come, now the real work begins.

**Preston**: Dravon's gonna rip down the barrier between our dimensions!

**Sarah**: But how will he take over once he does?

**Hayley**: Let's not wait around to find out. We need to destroy those three Mega-Arrows before Dravon can fire them.

**Koda**: And save our captured friends. **Wes**: I have a feeling the arrows and our friends are in the same place, the Antiverse. Let's go find Dravon's fortress.


	2. Lord Draven vs Ninja Steel Rangers

(Rangers go in the portal)

**Brody**: Whoa!

**Koda**: (Sniffing)

**Wes**: What do you smell, Koda?

**Koda**: They go this way.

**Wes**: Let's go.

**Robo Tommy**: There's no time to waste! Leave the Mega-Arrows here. Get back to work! Hello Antonio, did you miss me, Gold Ranger? Join the other soldiers. Lookin' good, Rocky. (Grunts) Stop him! Don't let the prisoner escape! We gotta catch him, move move!

**Lord Dravon**: What's happening here?

**Robo Tommy**: One of the Rangers damaged the Robo-Cloning Computer and escaped.

**Lord Dravon**: It's not just one computer. My whole Robo-Ranger Factory is shut down. I shouldn't have trusted you. Fortunately, my robot army is already big enough to take over every dimension. March robots, march! (Laughs) I will fire the first Mega-Arrow to begin tearing down the barriers. You hide the rest of the arrows somewhere safe, until I need them.

**Robo Tommy**: Yes, Lord Dravon.

**Lord Dravon**: If any ranger tries to stop me, they'll be too late. (Laughs)

(At outside)

**Wes**: This way. Ready, Koda?

**Koda**: Mmm!

**Wes**: Now!

**Kudabot**: (Screams)

**Wes**: Nice job. Let's go!

**Koda**: That is Draven's fortress.

**All**: (Gasps)

**Gemma**: We're close. Come on!

(Kudabots arrives with the cannon)

**Hayley**: We've got company!

**Preston**: They've got a cannon! What do we do?

**Calvin**: Argh, they're behind us, too.

**Preston**: Ah, no!

(Other Kudabots arrive with the cannon)

**Hayley**: We're trapped.

**Sarah**: Oh no.

**Aiden**: We're like sitting ducks.

**Koda**: Rangers never give up. (Grunts)

(Black Dino Ranger arrives and slashes Kudabots)

**Hayley**: What is that?

**Gemma**: It's taken them all out!

**Wes**: Run!

**Preston**: Hey, it's coming straight for us!

**Wes**: Tommy? (Black Dino Ranger transform back into Tommy)

**All**: (Gasps and Laughs)

**Gemma**: Yeah!

**Tommy**: They didn't know that the Black Dino Thunder Ranger can turn invisible. And when I came to, I used that to escape. But the other Rangers, they're being held in his dungeon. He's cloning them into a massive army of Ranger-powered robots.

**Gemma**: A massive army.

**Levi**: That's why he wants to tear down the barriers. He's gonna invade all the Ranger dimensions. **Tommy**: We gotta stop him. **Preston**: Hey, someone's up there! Look, the fortress roof. It's Draven!

**Hayley**: Uh-oh! What's he up to?

**Preston**: No! We're too late.

**Lord Draven**: (Laughs)

**Wes**: He's fired the first arrow.

**Sarah**: The barrier's breaking apart.

**Wes**: When the sky turns red, he's gonna fire that second arrow.

**Sarah**: And once he fires the third one... We're toast.

**Calvin**: We have to stop him.

**Hayley**: Let's split up.

**Brody**: We'll find the chest.

**Tommy**: That's where the last two arrows will be. And I'll lead you to the dungeons so we can rescue the other Rangers. Wes, your team's with me! (Rangers runs away)

**All**: (Muttering)

**Brody**: (off-screen) Surprise, blockheads!

(Sarah, Calvin, Levi, Brody, Preston and Hayley arrives)

**Sarah, Calvin, Levi, Brody, Preston and Hayley**: Ninja Spin!

(Sarah, Calvin, Levi, Brody, Preston and Hayley transform into Ninja Steel Rangers)

(Ninja Steel Rangers and Kudabots are fighting each other)

**All**: (Grunts and Shouts)

**Lord Draven**: What's that sound? Intruders! How foolish! No one can stop me now. Hyah! (At outside) (Ninja Steel Red and Kudabots are fighting each other)

**Ninja Steel Red**: We're just getting started!

**Lord Draven**: Taste my wrath, Rangers!

**Ninja Steel Yellow**: Look out!

(Lord Draven shoots Ninja Steel Rangers)

**Ninja Steel Rangers**: (Groans and Shouts)

**Lord Draven**: (Grunts)

**Ninja Steel Red**: Don't worry, guys! I'll take him out. Ninja Star Wire Strike! Whoa!

**Both**: (Grunts)

**Lord Draven**: You'll pay for that!

(Ninja Steel Yellow and Kudos and Kudabots are fighting each other)

**Ninja Steel Gold**: Rockstorm Blast!

(Ninja Steel Gold shoots Kudobots)

**Ninja Steel Pink**: Unh! Hu-cha!

(Ninja Steel Pink slashes Kudabots)

**Both**: (Grunts)

**Ninja Steel Red**: My turn. Arrow Blast!

(Ninja Steel Red shoots Lord Draven)

**Ninja Steel Red**: You're going down. Hyah!

(Ninja Steel Red shoots Lord Draven)

**Lord Draven**: Nooo! Unh!

(Ninja Steel Blue and Ninja Steel Gold arrives)

**Ninja Steel Blue**: Surprise!

**Ninja Steel Pink**: You're surrounded. Ha!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Let's finish this creep!

**Ninja Steel Gold**: Yeah, as a team!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Super Ninja Strike...

**Ninja Steel Rangers**: Steel Slash!

(Ninja Steel Rangers slashes Lord Draven)

**Ninja Steel Rangers**: Final Strike! (Ninja Steel Rangers slashes Lord Draven)

**Lord Draven**: Nice try, Rangers! Ha ha ha!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Our blades can't get through!

**Lord Draven**: You'll never beat me!

(Lord Draven slashes Ninja Steel Rangers)

**Lord Draven**: Hyah!

(Lord Draven slashes Ninja Steel Rangers)

**Ninja Steel Rangers**: (Shouts)

**Ninja Steel Gold**: Let's go before he sees us.

**Lord Draven**: Huh? Where did they go? You ninja rats won't escape me!

**Ninja Steel Pink**: He's gone. Let's go inside.

**Ninja Steel Red**: Guys, we're heading into the fortress.

(Ninja Steel Red and Ninja Steel Pink are headed to the fortress)


	3. Tommy vs Tommy!

(Ninja Steel Red and Ninja Steel Pink are headed to the fortress)

**Lord Draven**: You can't hide forever, Rangers!

(Ninja Steel Yellow, Ninja Steel Blue, Ninja Steel White and Ninja Steel Gold are hiding)

**Ninja Steel Yellow**: Okay, Brody, that's great. We'll keep searhing for the Mega Arrows, too.

**Ninja Steel Yellow**: Let's find another way in.

(At Lord Draven's Fortress)

**Tommy**: There they are!

**Basherbots**: (Babble)

**Rocky**: Whoa. Wes, what happened?!

**Gia**: Last thing, I remember I was meeting with Tommy when some kind of Rangers attacked.

**Wes**: That wasn't Tommy, and those weren't Rangers either. They're Lord Dravon's robots.

**TJ**: Dravon, I was hoping I'd never heard that name again.

**Kat**: It looks like he's giving the robots Ranger powers.

**Trent**: Ranger powers will make his robots tough to beat.

(Tommy arrives)

**Antonio**: Hey, Tommy, thanks for saving us. So what do we do now?

**Tommy**: We gotta stop his plans.

**Wes**: Come on, let's go, this way.

**Robo Tommy**: Hah!

**Tommy**: You!

**Robo Tommy**: Who better to destroy the real Tommy Oliver than me?

**Tommy**: Unless you have a master morpher, you're nothing but a cheap copy.

(Tommy gets up)

**Robo Tommy**: Oh, but I do.

**Robo Tommy and Tommy**: Dino Thunder, power up!

(Robo Tommy and Tommy transforms into Dino Thunder Mode)

**Robo Black Dino Ranger**: Admit it, Tommy. You haven't been Dino Thunder Mode in years. But I'm a robot. I'll never age.

(Robo Black Dino Ranger punches Black Dino Ranger and breaks part of his mask)

**Black Dino Ranger**: That may be true. But I can do this. Zeo Ranger 5: Red!

(Black Dino Ranger turns into Red Zeo Ranger)

**Red Zeo Ranger**: Red Zeo Ranger! Hyah!

(Red Zeo Ranger punches Robo Black Dino Ranger 2 times, and kicks him in the face)

**Red Zeo Ranger**: Zeo Blaster!

(Red Zeo Ranger blasts Robo Black Dino Ranger)

**Robo Black Dino Ranger**: My turn! White Ranger Power!

(Robo Black Dino Ranger flips as he morphs into Robo White Power Ranger, then he kicks Red Zeo Ranger)

**Red Zeo Ranger**: Fine, let's go. Green Ranger Power!  
(Red Zeo Ranger morphs into Green Power Ranger)

**Green Power Ranger**: It's time to end this, once and for all.

(Green Power Ranger and Robo White Power Ranger steps back from each other)

**Green Power Ranger and Robo White Power Ranger**: Mighty Morphinominal Attack!

(Green Power Ranger and White Power Ranger slash each other, and they both fall down)

(White Power Ranger gets up)

**Robo White Power Ranger**: Hahaha. Pathetic little Tommy. Shift into Turbo!

(White Power Ranger turns into Robo Red Turbo Ranger)

**Robo Red Turbo Ranger**: I told you. You're too old.

_Tommy's mind: Every attack I do, he copies and makes it better. It's time for the Ultra Attack._

**Green Power Ranger**: Ultra Attack!

(Green Power Ranger turns into Red Turbo Ranger)

**Red Turbo Ranger**: Turbo Strike!

(Red Turbo Ranger does Turbo Strike on Robo Red Turbo Ranger)

**Red Turbo Ranger**: Alright. Dynamite Strike.

(Red Turbo Ranger turns into Red Zeo Ranger and does the Dynamite Strike)

**Red Zeo Ranger**: Dragon Dagger Strike.

(Red Zeo Ranger turns into Green Power Ranger and does the Dragon Dagger Strike)

(Robo Red Turbo Ranger starts to detransform and starts to blow up)

**Green Power Ranger**: I would finish you off by using White Ranger Power, but...

(Gia walks in the room)

**Gia**: Tommy, are you coming?

(Green Power Ranger detransforms)

**Tommy**: Yeah. I'm coming.

(Looks at Robo Tommy)

**Tommy**: Face it. You're nothing like me. You're just circuits and sensors. But you don't have a heart.

(Gia and Tommy runs out the room and Robo Tommy blows up)

(With Ninja Steel Red and Ninja Steel Pink)

**Ninja Steel Red**: Well, this is the last room.

**Ninja Steel Pink**: Preston, get your Dragon Zord ready. If we find the arrows we'll need a quick escape.

**Ninja Steel Red**: They gotta be here.

(Lord Draven arrives)

**Lord Draven**: Looking for something? You've come to the wrong place. Basherbots!

(Basherbots arrives)

**Both**: (Grunts)

**Lord Draven**: Destroy them!

(Ninja Steel Red, Ninja Steel Pink and Basherbots are fighting each other)

**All**: (Grunts)

**Lord Draven**: Time's up!

**Both**: (Grunts)

**Ninja Steel Red**: Whoa!

**Ninja Steel Pink**: Yes! This is the chest with the Mega Arrows!

**Lord Draven**: Gah! Nooo!

**Ninja Steel Pink**: Ninja Blast!

(Ninja Steel Pink shoots Lord Draven)

**Lord Draven**: Unh! Oof!

**Ninja Steel Pink**: We gotta go. Brody, trust me.

**Ninja Steel Red**: Huh?! Hold on!

**Ninja Steel Pink**: You need to guard the arrows. Get ready, Preston! Catch!

**Ninja Steel Blue**: Got it! Let's go! Hyah!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Whoa!

**Ninja Steel Yellow**: They got the arrows! Let's get out of here.

**Ninja Steel White**: See ya!

**Ninja Steel Gold**: Yee-haw! Whoa!

**Ninja Steel Blue**: Fly, Dragon, fly!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Well, that's one way to escape a fortress. Preston, we gotta get the Mega Arrows out of this dimension away from Draven.

**Ninja Steel Blue**: Uh, let's go through the rip in the barrier. Oh, it's straight ahead! Easy!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Ye! Hopefully it takes us home.

**Dragon Zord**: (Screeches)

**Lord Draven**: Grr! Those ninjas are trying to get away, and they've stolen my Mega Arrows. We can't let them escape. Shoot them down!

**Robo Rangers**: Fire! Fire!

**Ninja Steel Blue**: Ah Oh, no! We're hit!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Huh?

Ninja Steel Rangers: (Shouts and Grunts)

(Ninja Steel White, Ninja Steel Pink, Ninja Steel Yellow, Ninja Steel Gold and Ninja Steel Blue transform back into Hayley, Sarah, Calvin, Levi and Preston)

**Ninja Steel Red**: Unh!

(Ninja Steel Red transform back into Brody)

**Preston**: Unh! Guys! It's the dimensional barrier.

**Calvin**: That's why the army's here. They're waiting for it to fall.


	4. Rangers vs Lord Draven

**Brody**: Guys! Guys!

**Hayley**: Oh! His army's huge!

**Lord Dravon**: Welcome, ninjas! Meet my Robo-Ranger Army! Oh, and by the way thanks for returning my arrows. (Laughs) Ah, you couldn't have timed it any better. **Levi**: No!

**Lord Dravon**: Now, to shoot my second Mega-Arrow.

**Sarah**: No!

**Lord Dravon**: Soon, I'll be able to shoot my last arrow, and invade all the dimensions! Give up, you don't have any shots against my entire army!

**All**: Ninja Reveal!

(Power Rangers arrives from smokescreen)

**Lord Draven**: Huh, what!?

**Tommy**: The odds just improved.

**Brody**: Unbelievable!

**Sarah**: There are 10 of them!

**Preston**: Oh man, now that is what I call Ranger power!

**Brody**: Anybody know what time it is?

**All**: It's Morphin' Time!

**Kat**: Shift into Turbo!

**Wes**: Time for Time Force!

**Tommy**: Tigerzord!

**Koda**: Dino Charger, ready. Unleash the power.

**Antonio**: Go, Go, Samurai!

**Gemma**: RPM, Get in Gear!

**Gia**: Go, Go, Megaforce.

**TJ**: Let's rock it.

**Trent**: White Ranger, Dino Power!

(Rangers yell and morph)

**Rangers**: Rangers, ready.

(Explosions behind them)

**Samurai Gold Ranger**: Hey, what's with the explosions?

**Ninja Steel Red**: Rule number one, if a team-up is happening, don't stand behind us.

**Samurai Gold Ranger**: Noted.

**Red Power Ranger**: Your invasion ends here, Draven!

**Lord Draven**: Attack!

**All**: (Yelling)

**Robo Rangers**: (Shouts)

**Ninja Steel Rangers and Legendary Rangers**: (Shouts)

**Lord Dravon**: My victory is just a matter of time!

(Ninja Steel Red and Robo Red Power Rangers are fighting each other)

**Dino Charge Blue Ranger**: Robots no match for- Hyah! Caveman strength! Hyah! Dino Morpher Blast!

(Dino Charge Blue Ranger shoots Robo Space Space Rangers)

**Pink Turbo Ranger**: Here's some real pink power!

**Ninja Steel Pink**: Room for one more? Let's take out these pink posers together! Ninja Blast!

**Pink Turbo Ranger**: Fire!

(Pink Turbo Ranger and Ninja Steel Pink shoots Robo Pink Turbo Rangers)

(Ranger Operator Series Silver slashes Robo Megaforce Yellows)

(Ninja Steel White slashes Robo Black Dino Ranger, Robo Pink Turbo Ranger and Robo White Dino Ranger)

(Red Power Rangers shoots Robo Red Power Rangers and Robo Megaforce Yellows)

**Ninja Steel Gold**: Yeah! Let's rock and roll!

**Gold Samurai Ranger**: Barracuda Blade!

(Gold Samurai Ranger slashes Robo Gold Samurai Rangers)

**Ninja Steel Gold**: Rock Shot!

(Ninja Steel Gold shoots Robo Gold Samurai Rangers)

**Ninja Steel White**: (Grunts)

(Ninja Steel White slashes Robo Black Dino Ranger and Robo White Dino Ranger)

(Time Force Red attacks Robo Megaforce Yellow)

**Green Power Ranger**: Hyah!

(Green Power Ranger slashes Robo White Dino Ranger)

**Ninja Steel Red**: Gather up, team!

**Ranger Operator Series Silver**: Let's finish them!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Yeah! Rangers together!

**All**: Fire!

(Ninja Steel Rangers and Legendary Rangers shoots Robo Rangers)

**Robo Rangers**: (Shouts)

(Robo Rangers are defeated)

**All**: (Cheers)

**Ninja Steel Red**: Good job, team!

**Red Power Ranger**: Yes!

**Badonna**: Oh, Madame Odius! Draven's army has been destroyed!

**Odius**: We can't give up! HE must shoot that last arrow! Gigantify him!

(Kudabot press the button to the Gigantify Ray to unlarged Lord Draven)

**Lord Dravon**: (Laughs)

**All**: (Gasps)

**Lord Draven**: Do you know what time it is?

**Megaforce Yellow**: Guys, the sky's red again!

**Lord Draven**: Then the last Mega-Arrow will seal your fate!

**Pink Turbo Ranger**: We have to stop him!

**Lord Dravon**: (Laughs)

**White Power Ranger**: Falconzord, power up!

**All**: (Gasps)

**Falconzord**: (Screeches)

**Ninja Steel Blue**: Cool!

**Ninja Steel White**: Whoa.

**Lord Draven**: Rargh!

**White Power Ranger**: We get one chance at this, buddy!

(Falconzord reaches for the arrow, but Lord Draven slaps the Falconzord away)

**Ninja Steel Blue**: No. Come on guys, let's get it with our Zord.

**Ninja Steel Pink**: We can use my Astro Zord. Astro Zord Star, Ninja Spin!

(Arrow's still flying and Ninja Steel Pink gets the Astro Zord)

**Ninja Steel Pink**: This is really morphinominal.

(Astro Zord tries to stop the arrow, but it goes in the atmosphere)

**Samurai Gold Ranger**: Guys, she failed. What are we going to do?

**Ninja Steel Red**: Sarah, come back. Ninja Blade Megazord, combine, Ninja Spin!

(Star spins and Zords come and combine)

(Ninja Steel Rangers appear in the Zords)

**Ninja Steel Rangers**: Super Steel Mode, Activated!

**Blue Space Ranger**: I never thought I'd say this, but, best team-up ever!

**Ninja Steel Red**: Alright, team!

**Ninja Steel Rangers**: Fury Kick!

(Ninja Blaze Megazord kicks Lord Draven)

**Lord Draven**: You can't beat me. My turn!

(Lord Draven blasts Ninja Blaze Megazord)

**Ninja Steel White**: We can't hold on much longer. We need help.

**Megaforce Yellow**: Guys, stay here. Control your energy. This universe came after me. I can handle it. Super Mega Mode!

(Megaforce Yellow turns into Super Megaforce Yellow)

**Super Megaforce Yellow**: Super Mega Wheeler Zord, activate.

(Skyship comes and drops Super Mega Wheeler Zord and Skyship leaves)

**Super Megaforce Yellow**: Don't worry. Help is on the way.

(Super Megaforce Yellow goes in the Super Mega Wheeler Zord, and the Zord comes and hits Lord Draven)

**Ninja Steel Yellow**: Thanks, Gia. We can use the help we can get.

**Super Megaforce Yellow**: No problem. Let's end this.

**Ninja Steel Red**: Begin Final Attack!

(Ninja Steel Rangers start leaving the Zord, and Megazord powers up with colors)

**Super Megaforce Yellow**: Super Mega Wheeler Zord, Victory Charge, Final Attack!

(Ninja Steel Rangers attack Lord Draven, and Super Megaforce Yellow does her Victory Charge)

**Lord Draven**: At least I'm destroyed knowing that you will be destroyed.

(Super Megaforce Yellow leaves her Zord, and every Ranger demorphs and More Rangers come through a portal and they fall down on the floor)

**Wes**: The Dimensional Barrier! It's becoming unstable.

(More Rangers come through a portal)

(Madame Odious comes)

**Madame Odious**: It's all over, Rangers. I'll give you two choices. Give in your morphers, or become ours.

(Villains come from a portal)

(Villains laugh)


	5. Slavery

**Madame Odious**: We're giving you a choice.

**Goldar**: You can give us your morphers, and we'll leave you alone, and destroy the earth. Or enslave you until you become dust.

**Jayden**: We'll never keep fighting. We will always win, and you can't stop us.

**Lord** **Zedd**: Not this time, puny Ranger.

**Sledge**: Finally. We get to control every one of your lives. When you sleep, when you wake, how you will be educated, what you eat, when you eat, when you work, when you play, and there's many more.

(Villains laugh)

**Brody**: We'll come back to you. Rangers, group huddle.

(Rangers get together)

**Wes**: We can't give them their morphers, and we can't let him beat us.

**RPM Red**: Either way, we're toast.

**Calvin**: I can't believe it's even come to this. What can we do?

**Koda**: True Rangers never give up.

**Rita Repulsa**: Time's up, Puny Rangers.

(Rangers face the villain)

**Brody**: We're outnumbered.

**Tommy**: We might be outnumbered, but we have to get this job done.

**Aisha**: Let's make an escape, using all our Zords.

**Troy**: We can't reach them. Especially not now. They're in control of our lives.

**Billy**: I guess the only way to save the world is to stay enslaved.

**Jason**: For the earth.

**Rangers**: For the earth!

**Carnisoar**: So, what's your answer, rangers?

**Koda**: We won't give up morphers. We no surrender!

**Matacore**: Then, that means, you're our slaves, for all of your adult life.

(Villains laugh and knocks out Rangers)

**Baboo**: Wow. We haven't done anything this big in years.

**Wrench**: I know, tell me about it.

**Lord Zedd**: Quiet, you fools. Get the job done. We'll start small, and then go harder until they fall.

**Rita Repulsa**: Oh, Zeddy. I love it when you talk evil.

(Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa laughs)

**Madmae Odious**: The Prism can't save you now, Rangers.

(Villains teleport to Madame Odious' base)

Meanwhile, Mick is waiting for the Rangers to come back, so they can celebrate their victory against Madame Odious.

**Redbot**: Oh boy. It's been a long time.

**Mick**: Yes, it has been. They should've defeated them by now.

**Redbot**: You don't think...

**Mick**: There's only one way to know for sure.

(Mick brings out a communciator)

**Mick**: Guys, can you hear me?

**Brody (On Communicator)**: Yeah, we can hear you.

**Mick**: Are you guys okay? Were you defeated?

(Scene transitions into Brody holding a communicator putting a rock down)

**Brody**: Actually...

**Goldar (Whispering into Brody's ear)**: You better tell him you're okay, or you won't live much longer.

**Mick (On Communicator)**: Well...

(Goldar points to the communicator)

**Brody**: We're okay, Mick. We'll come soon for lunch. We're just pre-occupied at the moment.

(Scene transitions back to Mick holding a communicator talking to Brody)

**Mick**: Well, glad to know that. See you soon.

**Brody (On Communicator)**: Yeah. See you very, very, very soon.

(Mick puts communicator down)

**Redbot**: I don't believe that one bit, Mick.

**Mick**: Me neither. I think Madame Odious has the Rangers and the Legendary Rangers.

**Redbot**: Suffering circuits! Mick, what are we going to do?

(Prism shows a vision of the Silver Power Star)

(Redbot and Mick walks to the Prism)

**Mick**: I think it's ready for their 7th Ranger. But, who is it?

(Prism shows Mick transforming to the Ninja Steel Silver)

**Redbot**: Are you ready, Mick? It wants you to be the Silver Ranger.

**Mick**: If it is the only way to save my friends and the world, I might as well do it.

(Mick throws the Ninja Steel into the Prism and the Prism shoots out the Star and Mick catches it)

**Mick**: Alright, let' s go.

(Spaceship crashes outside)

**Mick**: What was that?

**Redbot**: That sounds like a spaceship. Go check it out.

**Mick**: But not like this.

(Mick takes out morpher)

**Mick**: Ninja Spin!

(Mick turns into Ninja Steel Silver)

(Ninja Steel Silver goes outside and sees a wrecked spaceship)

**Ninja Steel Silver**: Hello...Hello...Is anyone even in there?

(Alpha 5 comes out)

**Alpha 5**: That was not a good trip.

(Alpha 5 looks at Ninja Steel Silver Ranger)

**Alpha 5**: Wait, don't shoot me. We are friends of yours. We are here to help.

**Ninja Steel Silver**: We?

(Aurico, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, and Delphine come out)

**Ninja Steel Silver**: Who...

**Delphine**: Demorph. We're friends, even thought you don't know it.

(Ninja Steel Silver demorphers)

**Mick**: Who are you?

**Aurico**: You can call me the Red Alien Ranger.

**Cestro**: Blue Alien Ranger.

**Tideus**: Yellow Alien Ranger.

**Corcus**: Black Alien Ranger

**Delphine**: White Alien Ranger, the leader.

**Mick**: I'm glad you're here. I need help saving my friends.

**Delphine**: We know. We're the Alien Rangers, here to assist, like we did few years ago.

**Cestro**: We can help you, but we need a pure source of water energy. This ride dehydrated me.

**Aurico, Tidues, and Corcus**: Us too.

**Mick**: I can help all of you with that. I'm going to need another pair of hands.

**Alpha 5**: I can help you with that.

**Mick**: Alright.

Now we are back to where the Legendary Rangers and Rangers are. Enslaved.

**Master Vile**: Faster!

(Kudabots whips the Rangers)

(Rangers get Rock, and put it in the floor where other Kudabots are)

**Master Vile**: While the Rangers are getting the rock, you Kudabots need to carve these rocks into our faces.

(Kudabots nods and starts to carve)

**Master Vile**: But, you, Rangers are slow. I thought you were strong, and fast. What happened to the Speed of the Ninja, and Power of the Ninja? Eh? Do you need to morph or something?

(Kudabots whips Rangers 2 times)

**Rangers**: AAAAAAAAH!

**Master Vile**: You know what, since we have control over you. Morph and get more rocks.

(Rangers get red eyes, and they morph and get some more rocks)

(Rangers are uncontrolled now)

**Ninja Steel Red**: What just happened?

**Master Vile**: Here's what happening. Get more rocks, Ranger.

(Ninja Steel Pink goes to Ninja Steel Red's ear)

**Ninja Steel Pink**: Calvin and I are going to make this much easier.

**Ninja Steel Red**: Thanks.

(Ninja Steel Pink and Ninja Steel Yellow gives each other a nod)

So, Ninja Steel Pink (Sarah) goes in gets all the rocks using her speed, and Ninja Steel Yellow (Calvin) gets all the rocks and gives it to the Kudabots.

**Dino Charge Blue**: They very smart.

**Green Power Ranger**: Yep. Their universe is in good hands.

**Time Force Red**: You got that right.

**Master Vile**: You're done already? Fine. I'm gonna give you guys more work to do. Go help the Kudabots make the statues of us.

(Power Rangers demorphs and groans)

(Madame Odious teleports to the work area)

**Madanme Odious**: Is everyone behaving, Vile?

**Master Vile**: Nope. They need more work.

**Madanme Odious**: Why are you using Kudabots to whip them? We need more tougher servants.

(Madame Odious destroys Kudabots)

(Prince Vekar teleports to the work area)

**Prince Vekar**: Why don't you use the X-Borgs?

**Madanme Odious**: That could work. Rita!

(Rita Repulsa teleports to the work area)

**Rita Repulsa**: What is it, Odious?

**Madanme Odious**: Send in X-Borgs with your magic.

**Rita Repulsa**: Sure!

Meanwhile, Alpha 5 and Mick and Redbot found a place for the Rangers of Aquitar.

**Cestro**: This is a big pool.

**Mick**: Just don't use all of the water.

(The Alien Rangers laugh)

**Delphine**: We won't. Come on, Rangers.

**Alpha 5**: While they are charging up, we can make a device that will take us to their dome.

**Mick**: Good idea, Alpha 5. Come on.

(Mick takes out his supplies)

**Redbot**: Maybe we can make a device that can connect to their teleporter, and their functions.

**Mick**: Hey, Alpha 5. How come they didn't get affected by the mega-arrow?

**Alpha 5**: You said your villain said all the ranger worlds. Not the ranger planets.

**Mick**: That's interesting to know. Are there any other Ranger planets?

**Alpha 5**: Not that I know of.

(Redbot and Alpha 5 starts building)

The Rangers are trapped, and the Mick and the Alien Rangers need to save the Rangers. I wonder how is this going to play out.

Next Episode comes Monday.


	6. Operation: Escape (Part 1)

The Alien Rangers are taking the water's energy. Alpha 5, Redbot, and Mick are done building the device that can take them to the area that the Ninja Steel Rangers and Legendary Rangers are. Let's see what they're planning.

**Delphine**: We are done, Mick. Are you done building the device?

**Mick**: We are done. But, we can't go up there without a plan.

**Delphine**: Right. What should be the plan?

**Aurico**: We could just go up there, and get the Rangers in a safe place, and then fight the villains.

**Alpha 5**: Is that possible, Mick?

**Mick**: I mean, I don't know. I was talking to Brody, and he's not sparing the details. Let me call him again.

(Mick takes out communicator and contacts Brody)

**Mick**: Mick to Brody! Can you tell me how many villains are with you right now?

**Brody (On Communicator)**: Mick, I told you, I'm fine.

**Mick**: Brody, I know you're not okay right now. I know you're in a dark place, and I have friends that are going to help me find you, and plus I am the Ninja Steel Silver 7th Ranger. We can help you, Brody. Now, tell me, how many villains are with you right now?

**Brody (On Communicator)**: All of them.

(Kudabots whip Brody 4 times over the communicator)

**Brody (On Communicator and Weakly)**: Get here quick. Master Vile is not happy that I said that.

**Mick**: Thank you for taking the risk, Brody.

**Brody (On Communicator)**: No prob-

(The communicator turns off)'

**Mick**: All of them?! We need a different plan.

**Corcus**: We can morph, disguise ourselves as-

**Mick**: Kudabots!

**Corcus**: Exactly! And we can tell Master Vile that Odious needs him, we free the Rangers, and we get out of here, and try to find a way to defeat the villains.

**Delphine**: That could work. What do you think?

**Aurico, Cestro, and Tideus**: Yeah.

**Redbot**: That plan might work. Alpha and I can stay in the base as your tech support using communicators to talk to each other.

**Mick**: Alright. Then it's settled.

**Delphine**: You ready, Mick?

**Mick**: Ready.

**Delphine and Mick**: It's Morphin' Time!

**Mick**: Power Star, Lock In.

(Mick locks his power star in his morpher)

**Delphine**: White Aquitar Ranger Power!

**Corcus**: Black Aquitar Ranger Power!

**Cestro**: Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!

**Tideus**: Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!

**Aurico**: Red Aquitar Ranger Power!

**Mick**: Ninja Spin!

Mick throws his star, and the star comes back to him, and- You know what? He's doing the morph sequence. And the Alien Rangers turned to their Ranger form.

**Alien Rangers**: Time for Aquitar Ranger Power!

**Ninja Steel Silver**: Thunder of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver!

**Alpha 5**: Here's the Disguising Ray!

(Alpha 5 disguises the Rangers as Kudabots)

**Redbot**: And here is the Master Teleporter 9000.

**White Aquitian Ranger**: Let's go.

(Redbot fires the teleporter to them, and they go to the warrior dome dressing as Kudabots)

This one was short, but I'll come back to you on Wednesday. On Tuesday, I'm going to be reading "Unexpected Destiny" by my friend, CarolTorres23. You should read it, too.


	7. Operation: Escape (Part 2: Gone Wrong)

So, after learning how to speak Kudabot all the way up to the Warrior Dome, they made their way to the work area, where Madame Odious and her villain friends enslaved the Legendary and Ninja Steel Rangers.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Ninja Steel Silver**: Alright. Phase one of our plan, shift with the Kudabots. Tell them that Madame Odious wants them for other things, understood?

**(Kudabot-Disguised) White Aquitian Ranger: **Understood, Silver Ranger. Now, come on. We can't keep standing here.

(They all go to the Kudabots)

**Alpha 5 (On Communicator)**: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. Be safe, Rangers.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Red Aquitian Ranger**: We will, Alpha.

So, now, they move on to the plan with phase one. Mick taps the first Kudabot he sees.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Ninja Steel Silver**: Uh...

**Redbot (On Communicator)**: Remember to say, "Himili Bumili Agh!" Okay ?

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Ninja Steel Silver**: Himili Bumili Ooh!

**Alpha 5 (On Communicator)**: Oh no, you said "Madame Odious loves you." You're supposed to say, "Madame Odious wants you." It's "Himili Bumili Agh!"

Ninja Steel Silver clears his throat, and then he says...

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Ninja Steel Silver**: Himili Bumili Agh!

The Kudabot understands! Phase One didn't fail. Now to move on with Phase Two of the plan.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Red Aquitian Ranger**: Guys, look, our fellow Rangers.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Black Aquitian Ranger**: Maybe the White and Silver Ranger should go talk with one of the Rangers.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Blue Aquitian Ranger**: The other Rangers and I are going to stay behind us, in case, any other villain knows we're here.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) White Aquitian Ranger**: Good plan. Hey, Silver Ranger. Let's go talk to this red one.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Ninja Steel Silver**: His name is Brody. Come on.

(They both go to Brody, and he's confused)

**Brody**: What do you want me for? If it's to destroy my morpher again, it's not happening.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Ninja Steel Silver**: Hey, Brody.

**Brody**: A Kudabot that can talk? Weird? But also, isn't being a Power Ranger weird?

**(Kudabot-Disguised) Ninja Steel Silver**: That's not important, Brody. We need you to help us get the other Rangers out of here.

**Brody**: And why am I supposed to believe you?

(Preston comes in)

**Preston**: Brody. Do your work, otherwise these Kudabots will whip you.

**(Kudabot-Disguised) White Aquitian Ranger**: This isn't going anywhere.

The White Alien Ranger takes off her Kudabot Mask, and uh-oh, an alarm goes off detecting her as a Power Ranger. Then, Mick gets angry, and takes off his mask too.

**Ninja Steel Silver**: Are you crazy?

(Kudabots come)

What will happen next? I don't know. But I will give you my episode tommorow. You don't want to miss it.


	8. Operation: Escape (Part 3: Plan goes bad

Now, they are in a sticky situation. The Silver and White Ranger were about to tell Brody that they were going to save him, but then the White Alien Ranger takes off her mask, and convices Brody and Preston, but now the Kudabots are after them. Let's see what happened next.

**(Mask off, but kind of Kudabot-Disguised) Ninja Steel Silver**: I think it's time to take off the entire suit now.

**(Mask off, but kind of Kudabot-Disguised) White Aquitian** **Ranger**: That's fair.

The Silver Ranger takes off the suit, and gets out his ninja blaster.

**Ninja Steel Silver**: Ninja Blast, Whiplash!

(Kudabots get blasted)

**Brody**: I think he needs fire power.

(Brody takes out the Lion Fire star and he groans)

**Preston**: Brody, let me take the star. You're too weak.

(Preston takes the Lion Fire star)

**Preston**: It's Morphin' Time. Lion Fire Star, Lock in.

(Preston puts the star on his wrist)

**Preston**: Ninja Spin!

(Preston spins the star)

This is the morph sequence: He jumps and the Ninja Steel Blue suit was flying on him, and then the Lion Fire pieces get on the suit.

**Lion Fire Blue**: Out of the fire, and into the fight. Lion Fire Blue!

(Lion Fire Blue takes his sword out and runs to Mick)

**Lion Fire Blue**: Let me help you guys.

**Ninja Steel Silver**: Thanks, Preston.

(Lion Fire Blue takes out the ninja blaster)

(White Aquitian Ranger takes out her sword)

As, the Lion Fire and Silver Rangers punch, and kick, and do weapon-to-weapon combat with the Kudabots, the White Alien Ranger goes to the Rangers.

**White Aquitian Ranger**: Let's take them out using Ninja Power.

Now, Tori heard that, and her mind was all like: "_If you say so_."

**Tori**: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!

Tori does her morph sequence, and turns into the Ninja Storm Blue Ranger.

**Ninja Storm Blue**: You guys said you needed Ninja Power? Ninja Sword, Final Slash!

(The Ninja Storm Blue Ranger takes out her sword and does her final slash)

**Ninja Steel Silver and Lion Fire Blue**: Blue and Silver Strike! Final Attack! Ninja Spin!

(The Silver and Blue Ranger spins the star and does their final strike)

**White Aquitian Ranger**: Rangers of Aquitar, I need full power!

(The White Alien Ranger jumps, and moves her hand in a circle with a sword in her hand, and does her final strike)

So, the Kudabots are defeated, and that's when Madame Odious says...

**Madame Odious**: You forgot, Rangers, I can demorph you, but I won't, you 4 Kudabots, get them. But you, Blue Ranger, Demorph!

**Lion Fire Blue**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Lion Fire Blue demorphs and gets knocked out)

**(Kudabot-Disguised and Whispering) Blue Aquitian Ranger**: I guess we're going to have to fight you now.

**Ninja Steel Silver**: We need a new plan.

**White Aquitian Ranger**: Right.

Meanwhile, at the base, Alpha-5 and Redbot aren't even in the communicators, and they are freaking out, hearing what is happening. Heck! The communicators are down!

**Alpha 5: **Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi.

**Redbot**: Suffering Circuits! Suffering Circuits!

(They stop panicking)

**Redbot**: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi?!

**Alpha 5: **Suffering Circuts?!

They stare at each other for 5 seconds, then they go back to...

**Alpha 5: **Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi.

**Redbot**: Suffering Circuits! Suffering Circuits!

So, back to the fight, the 4 Kudabots (Rangers) are now fighting the 2 Rangers who lost one Ranger. So, now, as they're fighting, they come up with a Plan B. Listen to them, while they're fighting...

(The Silver Ranger slashes the Red Aquitian Ranger)

**Ninja Steel Silver**: Can we ninja scarecrow out of here, and try another plan?

(The Red Alien Ranger kicks the Silver Ranger, then gets close to him)

**Red Aquitian Ranger**: What is this, "Ninja Scarecrow?"

**Ninja Steel Silver**: I'm taking that as a no.

(The Silver Ranger moves on the Yellow Alien Ranger)

(The Silver Ranger punches the Yellow Alien Ranger)

**Ninja Steel Silver**: White Ranger, take the blue one. Talk to him.

**White Aquitian Ranger**: Right.

(The White Ranger goes to the blue one)

Meanwhile...Odious is watching the fight, and it looks like they are talking to each other.

**Madame Odious**: Hm...Lord Zedd!

(Lord Zedd gets teleported to the work area)

**Lord Zedd**: What is it, Madame?

**Madame Odious**: You have the greatest magic out of all of us. Can you X-Ray each and every one of those Kudabots?

**Lord Zedd**: Alright.

(Lord Zeed X-Rays them)

**Lord Zedd**: They're the Rangers from a different planet.

**Madame Odious**: What about the Silver one?

**Lord Zedd**: No, he's from here.

**Madame Odious**: Demorph!

**Ninja Steel Silver**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(He demorphs)

**Madame Odious**: I know you all are those Alien Rangers. Mwaha-ha-ha-ha!

To be continued...


End file.
